Head Hunter
"One could call this one the strong, silent type." - Iratus Head Hunter is a minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Overview Unlocking Condition The Head Hunter can be unlocked after defeating 2 bosses. Currently, the 2 bosses required for this are Keymaster and Inventor. Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: ToAbilities |ability_name = Dual Slash|ability_icon = Dual_slash_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +8 |second_upgrade_name = Dual Cruelty|second_ability_icon = Dual_cruelty_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Attacks two random enemies, dealing 80% damage to each. - Has a 5% chance of immediately killing an enemy. (bosses are immune)|ability_description = . Attacks two random enemies, dealing 80% damage to each.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 80% damage to the chosen target and the enemy standing behind it.}} |ability_name = Catch 'Em|ability_icon = Catch_'em_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +4 |second_upgrade_name = Jagged Hook|second_ability_icon = Jagged_hook_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_movement = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_movement = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 60% damage to a chosen enemy and moves it to the first position. - Ignores Block.|ability_description = . Deals 80% damage to a random enemy and moves it to the first position. - Ignores Block.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 80% damage to a random enemy. - Stuns the target. - Moves the enemy to the first position. - Ignores Block.}} |ability_name = Sense 'Em|ability_icon = Sense_'em_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3 |second_upgrade_name = Blind Stare|second_ability_icon = Blind_stare_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 175% damage to a random enemy. - The target loses all Evasion until the end of the battle.|ability_description = . Deals 175% damage to a random enemy.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage to two random enemy.}} |ability_name = Seething Wrath|ability_icon = Seething_wrath_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2 |second_upgrade_name = Intimidating Rage|second_ability_icon = Intimidating_rage_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Marks target position. - At the beginning of his next action, the Head Hunter deals 150% physical damage to any enemy at the marked position. - The attack doesn't spend an action. - This attack can't miss. - The attacked enemy loses all Armor and Resistance until the battle ends.|ability_description = . Marks target position. - At the beginning of his next action, the Head Hunter deals 150% physical damage to any enemy at the marked position. - The attack doesn't spend an action. - This attack can't miss.|second_upgrade_description = . Marks target position. - At the beginning of his next action, the Head Hunter deals 150% physical damage to any enemy at the marked position. - The attack doesn't spend an action. - This attack can't miss. - The attacked enemy loses all Blocks and Wards.}} |ability_name = Bloody Harvest|ability_icon = Bloody_harvest_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2 |second_upgrade_name = Abundant Harvest|second_ability_icon = Abundant_harvest_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 175% damage to a random enemy.|ability_description = . Deals 50% damage to each enemy.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 60% damage to each enemy.}} |ability_name = Bounty|ability_icon = Bounty_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +8 |second_upgrade_name = Profitable Bounty|second_ability_icon = Profitable_bounty_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 200% damage. - Ignores Block. - 100% chance to kill an enemy. (bosses are immune) Cost: 100 |ability_description = . Deals 200% damage. - Ignores Block. Cost: 40 |second_upgrade_description = . Deals 200% damage. - Ignores Block. - If this attack kills an enemy, Iratus gains additional 2 common parts after victory. Cost: 40 }} Strategy 'Role: Heavy damage dealer ' '- Heavy stress dealer ' '- Tanker ' '- ''support - Defense remover - Stunner ''- Position disrupt '' '''''Best Positions: Any positions (depending on various encounters and situations) The Head Hunter is a dedicated damage dealer with high Initiative (second only to Ghoul ), a brute-type minion dealing purely damage to his foes. He is a valuable minion that has few restrictions in positions, easily tears though enemies' defenses and dishes out a significant amount of damage with his high base Attack and Luck , thus he can reliably act as either front liner or back liner. To make up for his damage output, he starts with the most horrendous Accuracy out of all minions: only 81%. Because of this, it is common for him to even miss targets who have no Evasion . Worse, some of his abilities are unpredictable. Dual Slash targets two random enemies. Sense 'Em targets randomly no matter what, thus becoming fairly unreliable. Catch 'Em also targets randomly, limiting its usefulness. His Vigor is also among the lowest of minions and he's dependent on his high Armor for survival (much like Dark Knight ). Thus, armor and armor-ignoring effects may put him at great risk. His feature , coupled with some artifacts like Hook, greatly reduces enemies' chance to escape, giving his squad more chance to recover when few threats are left in a battle. Note that his feature counters Banshee's, so bringing him is not a good choice for squads that aim at increasing escape chance. To improve his killing potential as a Damage dealer, it's important to invest in a Head Hunter's Accuracy first, through ability upgrades, items such as Etched Bone (which can give a maximum of 20 ), and parts with Accuracy stats. Investing in Attack and Luck stats also helps increase his damage output. Seething Wrath and Bounty are two valuable abilities that work on most positions, allowing him to target ANY positions and greatly amplify his Attack . His Seething Wrath ability can't miss, thus nullifying his low-Accuracy weakness. When upgraded, it erases target's defenses entirely: either all Armor and Resistance (as a ) or all Block and Ward at once. Bounty is his most dangerous offensive ability. It ignores Block and can be used early to take out a large chunk of Vigor from an enemy. Abyssal Bounty instantly kills anything it hits (as long as Head Hunter doesn't miss). However, it requires maximum 100 Wrath so it's recommended to bring along Vampire or Dark Knight to generate Wrath if the Head Hunter is built this way. Coupled with fully upgraded Abode of Wrath, Spiked Ring, Overwhelming Ire talent, and a use of Hypnosis from Vampire , Head Hunter should be able use to Abyssal Bounty right on his first turn of battle to quickly remove a troublesome enemy from combat. Alternatively, Ring of the Overlord artifact completely refills the Wrath pool at the start of any battles. Profitable Bounty rewards players well with its extra part effect and can be considered for long-term benefit. Dual Slash and Bloody Harvest are mainly used for finishing off multiple low-Vigor targets. Dual Slash deals fairly high damage for a multi-target ability and should be upgraded to Dual Cruelty for reliable targeting. Bloody Harvest or Abundant Harvest are good for removing Block party-wide if Head Hunter is pushed to back positions. Catch 'Em, which ignores Block , can effectively cancel and disrupt enemies' positions by dragging a dangerous back-line foe to the very front for front-line minions. It can be upgraded to Lucky Catch for reliability or Jagged Hook if you prefer the guaranteed stun effect and are willing to gamble. A Head Hunter can function as a Stress dealer, albeit unreliable. Mark 'Em targets randomly, but deals a fairly high amount of stress, which can quickly drive foes insane. The ability has very high Dread scaling, thus potentially dealing massive stress as Head Hunter's Dread increases. It also inflicts a that removes all of the target's Evasion and lasts an entire battle. Keep in mind that the can be removed by certain enemies such as a Dwarf Trader. Thanks to the Head Hunter's high Armor , he performs quite well as a Tanker when fully buffed by a Skeleton with Embrace Mediocrity, not to mention that his durability can be further enhanced with items, artifacts and parts. Unfortunately, some enemies are capable of reducing or even removing his defenses entirely. Therefore, it's necessary to bring a minion that can remove in this case, such as Mummy or Infested . Dialogue * Random moments:'' '*Wail*, *Moan*, *Wheeze*'' * '''Killing an enemy: *moaning sounds* * Getting hit by a critical attack: *groaning sounds* * Using Dual Slash: "Heeee. Kh, kh..." * Using Catch "Em: "Shouuu..." * Using Feel "Em: "Ouuu..." * Using Seething Wrath: "Aaah. AAAHHHH!" * Using Bloody Harvest: "Raaah. HA!" * Using Bounty: "Hkh." Trivia * Head Hunter is so far the only minion that is not capable of speech. His dialogues show that he only emits various vocal sounds such as moaning, wheezing. * He is one of the very few minions having a move that guarantees an instant kill. * Head Hunter has the least dialogues of all minions, fitting Iratus's description: "strong, silent type". * It is possible that the Head Hunter can locate his foes using the heads he carries as his Mark 'Em ability inflicts a no-Evasion , which should be one of the reasons why he collects heads of his victims. Gallery Headhunter_cut2.png|Base Skin Head_hunter_supporter_skin.png|Supporter Pack Skin HeadHunter.png|Old Skin References